


Maybe Change is Okay

by FireDen



Series: The Ability to Change (Polypearls) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Ficlet, First Crush, Pearl is mentioned - Freeform, Polypearls is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDen/pseuds/FireDen
Summary: A little ficlet where Yellow and Blue talk about the past





	Maybe Change is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little ooc? But I don't really know, it's hard to tell with characters who haven't had much screentime, this is just my interpretation of them

"In...and out. In...and out. Just breathe. It's going to be fine. This isn't going to be the worst thing in the world, right?" Yellow Pearl leaned against the wood of the beach house and took her final breath. 

She wasn't exactly sure why she feared confronting Blue about this. It must be due to her quiet nature, not that being quiet was a bad thing, it was just hard to read her emotions sometimes. She didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing and have her repressing it. Things have improved a lot between them, yes, but Blue was still, well- herself. Blue wasn't very vocal about her problems so they always have to pick up on the physical signs and ask about it so she felt more comfortable talking about it. Yellow could relate to that in a way, she was never good with talking about her emotions either. 

Yellow opened the door slowly as not to disturb her, instead the door creaked slow and disturbingly, almost like something you would hear in a generic horror movie. Yellow bit her tongue to avoid drawing anymore attention to herself than she already has. Though, to her surprise Blue didn't notice nor seem to care. She was too sucked into her book at the moment to probably even notice anyone entering. So, Yellow swiftly shut the door behind her and made her way to the couch to sit next to Blue - it would be awkward just standing in front of her and waiting for her to look up from her book. 

Yellow folded her hands in her lap out of instinct as she awaited a response from Blue. While waiting she peered over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the page to occupy her thoughts. She was reading The Unfamiliar Familiar, Steven must have let her borrow the books for awhile. Not that she has read them herself but the names sounded familiar, she recalled Steven and Connie talking about it a couple times. Yellow never really understood the fixation but it was nice that humans found ways to occupy their time, even if it may be a bit silly. 

When Blue finished the last page of the chapter she placed her bookmark in to hold her spot. Steven must have given it to her as well, the bookmark had a cute orange cat face at the top, with a long body that stretched down to his little legs at the bottom. 

She delicately placed the book on the coffee table and hummed for a response from Yellow. 

"Oh- I didn't mean to...interrupt." Yellow said, holding on to each syllable a bit too long. 

"You didn't."

"I-...okay." 

"You have a question?"

"Lucky guess."

"Mhm." 

"To start this out I just wanna ask, are you okay with talking about...the past?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"I don't want to upset you." 

"You know I would forgive you if you did." 

"I know, that's why I asked. I don't want to overstep your boundaries more than one or two times."

"Okay," Blue smiled fondly. "You're so patient with me." She noted, trying to start up the conversation. 

"Well, you're welcome. I know you're not as open as everyone else is, you keep to yourself a lot, it took me awhile to understand why at first but I can respect it. We just want you to feel comfortable." 

"I noticed, there was a change in your attitude around me."

"Precisely. I was pushy and pried you a bit too much. We're lucky we had Pearl to help us through that."

"Mhm. She helped talk us through it, even if it was separately."

"Pearl was like our little advisor. It was silly, really."

"No. You just needed Pearl to help you understand me, no shame in that." 

"Er...if you say so. We never got the chance to really talk to other gems before. Pearl has more experience with that I suppose." 

"Mhm."

"And now...well...we're closer than ever so I guess we did something right." 

"Right, and that's all that matters." 

"I suppose." 

"Oh- your question?" 

"What?" 

"You wanted to talk to me for a reason." 

'Oh yeah, that..' Yellow cursed to herself, how could she forget such a simple thing? 

"I don't really need a reason to talk to you but...do you ever miss Homeworld?" She folded her hands together as an attempt to hide her troubles. 

"I don't know yet..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Right after she realized that response came out more aggressive than intended and mentally scolded herself for not controlling her it beforehand. 

"This place is just so...abnormal, something you can't quite describe. Homeworld is a place that we're used to but I wouldn't say I necessarily miss it, just certain things. The little things. But I don't wish to go back, ever, because of that. I held on to little things like, the scenery and routine, having an idea of what's about to happen everyday is comforting but also so suffocating, it gets stale after awhile."

"You dive deep whenever you feel like talking, huh?" She took a jab at Blue, now feeling more comfortable joking around with her. 

If she can rely on her intuition then she can safely say that Blue spotted her uneasiness a mile away. It just felt like everything that came out of her mouth was intended to help reassure her, or maybe that was just because of how soothing her voice always sounded or how she just flooded a paragraph from the top of her head and dumped it on her. Her, of all people. You could tell that there wasn't any lies or blanket over her words by how smoothly everything ran together and how she carefully articulated her words. It made Yellow a little lightheaded actually...

"Same as ever." She flushed a dark blue as a timid smile crept up her face. Part of it from embarrassment, not noticing how long she ended up talking, and the other part was just out of knowing that the other understood how she felt. 

Yellow was sort of just zoning out in her own thoughts, unintentionally staring at the other pearl with her head in her hand. Then there was a stifled laughter which sent a shiver down her spine and snapped her back to reality. It took her brain a few seconds to catch up with what was going on. As soon as she did her face quickly heated up, although that was probably a reaction long overdue at this point. 

"Shut up!" She groaned as she wiped away the blush with her palm. 

She continued laughing, freely this time around, at the others embarrassment. It soon grew contagious and Yellow soon found herself toppled over, leaning against Blue's side, unable to sit up straight from laughing so much. 

Whenever the laughter boiled down all it took was one look at each other to get them going again. It was as though they were growing more delirious by the minute. Soon it boiled down again and they were left snickering over the silliness of it all. 

"You're impossible." Yellow said sarcastically and rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. 

"Says you." 

"Oh, feeling brave now are we?" 

"Absolutely."

"I like it." She instantly replied nonchalantly. It was actually something that has been on her mind for the past couple of minutes so it was nice to get it out in the open. 

"I know." She put her arm around her and rubbed Yellow's shoulder. 

The other sorta flinched at the sudden contact, then remembered she never even took the opportunity to sit upright so instead she sighed and melted into Blue's side. Contact wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it just wasn't something Yellow was used to yet. It wasn't really expected either, coming from Blue at least. Then she remembered that night by the lighthouse, Blue clinging to Pearl's side and how she insisted Yellow to stay, it should've been anticipated that this would happen at some point. 

Earth was full of surprises. Not only was there a change in "scenery and routine" (As Blue said about Homeworld) but a change in her perspective as well. Was what she was feeling, normal? Who knows. Was this forbidden on Homeworld? Absolutely. But was it bad? No, not at all. It doesn't matter anymore how Homeworld views their actions. She was willing to fight for their freedom. She has finally decided. She is not going to stand for Homeworld trying to strip them of their dignity. After all these years, finally, she was free.


End file.
